luppis trip
by strawberries up the butt
Summary: luppi gets kicked out into the human world and has to baby sit wonderweiss what will happen? MY FIRST STORY DO NOT HATE PLEASE AND R
1. Chapter 1

Strawberries story!

I do not own bleach

Luppi walked down the street to see nothingness…."hmm" he sighned he didn't know why he was even in the human world but he was So he might as well make the best of it. He glanced around to see that all the other espadas have left already, stupid outings. Why did aizen want us to get out into the world?mission?wanting to be alone? Ewwww, whatever it was luppi was quiet angry for being dumped out in the human world for no reason."heeyyyyy luppi!" gin said with his usual smile even though he was probally just as bored as luppi was."What gin?" luppi said with disinterest. Gin frowned but simply said with ease"I found a friend for you,I thought you guys should hang out for a while."and wonderweiss had appeared from behind gin. "i-is this a joke?" luppi said coldly. "gin smiled and said with just as much ice as luppi had "nooooooo no no why do you think I would joke with you? Aizen told me to give wonderweiss to you to babysit." With a stunned face luppi spat "whaaaaatttt! Why me?" as gin threw wonderweiss over next to luppi he looked with a smirk and said "because your weird" that practically put luppi over the edge. HOW DARE HE CALL ME,…..MEEEE OF ALL PEOPLE WEIRD IM A GOD! What ever I don't care ill just make the best of it.

Should I put a lemon or a yaoi or what? Comment or message me on what should go next?


	2. Chapter 2 LEMON! U HAVE BEEN WARNED

Chapter2

"So what do?" wonderweiss as he stared at the ground? "why should I care? I don't want to have anything to do with you! Ill throw you in a ditch somwheres and forget about you." Wonderwiess looked at the ground as he came up with a great idea. Since he always go to the human world he found a great place to go, a forest for some sparring matches. He grabbed luppi by the wrist and tugged him along as a irrated luppi was going crazy with questions. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE GOING YOU METALLY RETARDED CHILD?" "shhhhhh…." Was all wonderwiess said as he tugged him were there…..the most beautiful forest area ever with a giant ledge shifting into the ever setting sun. "heh. I get what you mean wonderwuss, lets spar then.

Iuppi was tired and so was wonderwiess. They have fought for 3hours and counting. "take break?" wonderweiss said in his odd tone. "fine fine ill let the baby take a break."luppi said with a slight sat next to a tree with a giaint space between them both as luppi slowly but hardily feel into a very popular place called dream land. Wonderwiess stared as he was curious of what luppi was like when he was asleep. He wondered many things about this creature. Was he a boy or girl? Why was his hair like that? Was he nice under that cloak of anger? Wonderwiess being who he Is decided to investigate. He slowly but surely postitioned himself on top of luppi as he touched his hair slowly and wondered about how he keeps it so he touched his tatoos above his eye and his hallow skin so soft compared to his own. Now he really thought luppi was a girl! (NOTE: JUST CUZ' I CALL HIM A HE DOEST MEAN WONDERWIESS KNOWS HES A GUY! I PUT IT MORE AS A TYPO!) wonderwiess was really getting into it until he saw that luppi had slowly returned from his free vacation know as sleep. Akwardness swept into wonderweiss as he thought of how akward this must look! Himself proped up on top of luppi touching him sensually! Jeez that IS an akward moment. But wait! Something was wrong luppis eyes were half open a sense of safeness swept over wonderwiess. 'hes just sleep walking' he thought with hope. The second he thought he was safe all thought process stopped as he saw that luppi had his lips on his very own. HE WAS SLEEP KISSING HIM! Wonderwiess wanted to push him away and whine to aizen but he couldn't he was enjoying it waaaaayyyyy to much. Luppi slowly moved his hands down to his crouch and sqeezed it. Wonderweiss moaned as he did so, never had he felt so much pleasure. He slowly took off his arrancar jump suit thingy as wonderwiess closed his eyes in extasy. Luppi gripped wonderwiesses manhood as he pumped ever so slowly. Wonderweiss was in heaven. He moaned with no shame and screamed loud. As he was nearing his climax luppi stopped and began to take off his own jumpsuit thingy. That's the exact moment wonderwiess found out this creature was male. Luppi kissed wonderwiess sensually then started to lower his head. He met wonderwiesses manhood as started to lick the tip and go down. He pumped what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his small hands. Finally wonderwiess climaxed and luppi drank it all up happily. He took his mouth away and slowly lowered himself to the ground and feel back to sleep. WTF? Wonderweiss thought but didn't get a awnser. So he left to heco mundo while leaving the naked sleeping luppi there.

LOLZ? OR NO LOLZ? MAYBE A HAHA? NO?okay then…..R&R PLEASE!


End file.
